Himno Nacional (Tráiler)
by Rohe
Summary: Isabella sabe que las consecuencias de sus actos podrían ser desastrosas. Cuando la mira, sabe que la amará por siempre. Pero ahora, se está marchando, y ya no queda nada. AU. #2 Tráiler.
1. Tráiler Promocional 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a S.M, la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: AU, OoC, femslash (chica/chica).**

* * *

—No sé nada sobre el amor—murmuró Isabella, cerrando los ojos y dejándose caer sobre la cama—. No sé nada sobre cómo querer a alguien. Jamás tuve un novio, ¿sabes? Nunca salí con nadie. No sé cómo… no sé cómo sigues aquí.

Sintió sus frías manos acariciando su rostro.

—No deberías estar aquí—reaccionó de pronto, abriendo los ojos. El color macizo y neto de los ojos de acompañante se clavaron en los suyos—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Sabes todo lo que podría pasarnos?

— ¿Jamás te dije que hablabas demasiado? —su tersa voz despertó sus terminaciones nerviosas.

—Mírame, Rosalie. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? —el susurro desconcertado de Isabella se clavó en su pecho. Era lo que ella hacía desde que la conoció: alejarla con todas las armas de las que disponía. Pero no lo haría de nuevo, Rosalie no se lo permitiría. Había aguantado tanto tiempo…

—Amándonos.

La respuesta la dejó sin respiración. Amarse. _Amarnos_. Sí, Isabella sí la amaba. Y no importaba que hubiera pasado antes, no importaba lo que pasaría; Isabella sabía que los brazos de Rosalie y sus suaves labios, eran suyos.

 _Próximamente…_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, titulada "Himno Nacional".**

 **No sé si ésto está permitido en Fanfiction, pero he decido subir un trozo de la historia (que saldrá mucho más adelante que el primer capítulo), como un tráiler promocionar. O como un piloto, si quieres llamarlo de ése modo. Bueno, el fin de ésto es que se entusiasmen con la historia, aunque sea con éste pequeño pedazo. Déjenme sus opiniones o sugerencias en los comentarios, que las respondo a todas.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


	2. Tráiler Promocional 2

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a S.M, la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: AU, OoC, femslash (chica/chica).**

* * *

—Mírame. Necesito que me mires.

Rosalie alzó la vista, y sus fríos ojos hicieron el solicitado. Un sentimiento de desazón sacudió el alma de Isabella, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas.

— ¿Tienes la mínima idea del daño que me haces? —murmuró, en un gemido. La desesperación que había ocultado desde que Rosalie anunció su partida comenzaba a resurgir—. Dame una razón.

— ¿Qué?

Isabella irguió la cabeza y avanzó un paso hacia ella.

—Dame una razón—musitó, con un deje de desesperación. La presencia de Rosalie llenaba la habitación, y estaba segura que si se marchaba, todo se iría con ella. — ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado? Ayer parecías…

—Ya no quiero estar aquí—dijo Rosalie, con convicción. Aunque su tono era bajo, logró que Isabella se estremeciera.

— ¿Ah, sí? Si tú me dices que vaya, yo lo dejo todo, Rosie…

—No. Se acabó. Basta ya.

— ¡Pero si te amo!

El rostro pálido e indiferente de Rosalie enrojeció, y una feroz mueca hizo retroceder a Isabella. Una infinita tristeza oprimió su pecho, haciendo que una lágrima descendiera por su mejilla.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso si tu familia está en la otra habitación!? —gruñó en voz baja, empuñando las manos. Isabella jamás la había visto tan enfadada.

Rosalie cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Isabella observó con ansiosa aquellas facciones que le atrajeron desde el primer momento. ¿Cómo podía evitar que se fuera? Su corazón comenzó a bombear rápidamente al ver que la mujer recogía su maleta y se ponía su sombrero.

—No, por favor. No te vayas—musitó Isabella, desesperada.

La mujer rubia cruzó el rellano sin mirarla, cargando con la valija llena de ropa. El enorme vestido rojo pasó sin dificultad por la puerta, y antes de que ésta fuera cerrada, escuchó la tersa voz de Rosalie:

—Adiós, señora Cullen.

Isabella, turbada, guardó silencio. Su corazón sufrió un pequeño retorcijón, uno que se clavó en su alma, haciendo que cayera de rodillas sobre el frío suelo. Se había ido. Sintió su garganta cerrarse, dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración.

— ¿Está todo bien allá adentro, cariño? —gritó Edward, desde la sala.

Con el dolor ardiente de su corazón, se puso de pie y sacudió su falda. Limpió bruscamente las lágrimas que habían caído, tomó una respiración profunda y adquirió una voz segura y suave:

—Por supuesto que sí, amor. Iré en un segundo a preparar la cena.

Y ante Dios, había jurado que Edward jamás vería su dolor. Ella misma se había metido en eso, y ella misma saldría. Con el recuerdo del rostro risueño y perfecto de Rosalie, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

 _Próximamente…_

* * *

 **Aquí está el segundo tráiler promocional. Ya saben, si les gusta o lo odian, déjenlo en los comentarios:)**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
